yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Going to Cascade Glade/Rescuing the Chieftess/Kaos and Merlock's new evil scheme
Here is how our heroes came to Cascade Glade in Return of the SWAP Force. Soon, the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends make ready for the next mission. Sunburst: Flynn, what're you doing? Flynn: One second there, Sunburst, ol' pal. Trying to see if there's anything worth salvaging here. (as he founds it) Awesome! My Farspeaker is still in one piece. Now, I can talk to you guys from far away while you're all doing heroic stuff. It'll be like we're a team! Boom! SpongeBob SquarePants: Awe, it's so cool, Flynn. Tessa: There you guys are! We found out the Chieftess and some of the elder townsfolk are being held at Cascade Glace. Rufus: It is very important that all of you find the Chieftess! Without her, the Ancient Elementals won't return to Woodburrow and the magic of Skylands will never be replenished. Tessa: We'd better hurry! There's no telling what kind of danger they're in. Spyro: She's right. Wash Buckler: Well, what're we waiting for? So, they make ready to go and rescue the Chieftess and the elder townsfolk. Meanwhile, Kaos was looking forward to his revenge while his greebles were polishing his statue. Kaos: (laughing evilly) Finally, Glumshanks, a monument worthy of my supreme awesomeness! Glumshanks: I don't disagree, Lord Kaos, but is the bottom part really necessary? Kaos: Eh? Then, the greebles were getting complaints while polishing the statue all wrong. Kaos: No, no, no, You fools, You're polishing it all wrong! (stuttering) Oh, are we seriously out of trollls? These greebles simply aren't evil enough! (sighed as one greeble makes a funny face) It's no matter, Glumshanks, I have made the ultimate discovery here in the Cloudbreak Islands! (brings it out) Petrified Darkness! And with it, I have constructed a machine so diabolical, taht it boggles the mind of even my infinite genius! I call it the "Evilizer"! Behold! With the greebles evilized, they started to attack Glumshanks. Kaos: Oh that's much better. Soon, Glumshanks, I KAOS will have enough Petrified Darkness to make even more Evilizers! And then, I will spread glorious doom throughout all of Skylands! (laughs evilly) Merlock: I'm impressed with your plan, Kaos. Kaos: Merlock! I take it you and your lackeys are all in one piece as well? Merlock: Not just us, Kaos, we've recruited enough weasels to do our bidding. Kaos: Splendid! Just the next test subject to evilize them. Merlock: If you must. Kaos: (evilizing the weasels) There! Now, they'll be more of a challenge for the lame heroes! Merlock: Excellent, the time is right to gain our revenge on Mickey, his pitiful alliance, and the Skylanders. Kaos: Right you are, Merlock! Revenge will be ours! (laughs evilly) Back with our heroes, they followed Whiskers to where Tessa and Flynn are going. Toby: So, how far do any of you think it'll take us to Cascade Glace? Mumfie: I don't know, but I'm sure Tessa might will. Flynn: What's wrong with you people, dont you have anything with doors?! Tessa: This is a perfectly safe way to travel, Flynn. Flynn: Well, I think it's unnatrual and we get there way faster if we had something with a propeller. Tessa: Oh, I'm sorry, he can go way faster if you want. Might want to hold on though, we're about to descend, and it can get bumpy. Flynn: Hold on, I'm Flynn! The most awesome pilot in all of Skylands, a little turbulence. So, Tessa got Whiskers to go faster only to test Flynn. Tessa: So, was that fast enough for you, Flynn? Flynn: (whiffs) Your hair smells like strawberries. Tessa: Down there, Greebles! the Chieftess can't be far from here. Flynn: Hey, Spyro, hope you and the gang aren't coming too slow now! Spyro: Not at all, Flynn. Rainbow Dash: So, what happens next? Just then, a plant just ate that Chompy when it was about to attack Ocellus. Flynn: Did you see what that plant just did? Tessa: Don't worry, Gobble Pods only eat bad guys. Ocellus: That was a close one. Fluttershy: Come on, we've got to rescue the Chieftess. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Tessa, we'll help anyway we can to save her. So, they set out to find where Chieftess was held captive. Along the way, they all explore Cascade Glade to see if there are any dangers. Sandbar: Okay, which directions do you think we'll might find the Chieftess? Spyro: Anyone, Anypony, or Any Creature can fly, raise your hand, hoof, claw, paw, or wing. As they do, ???. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225